Stella
' Stella ' Mentioned in Reunion in Death; Imitation in Death; Visions in Death; Salvation in Death; New York to Dallas Personal Information *'General Description:' Eve and Stella have the same (whiskey-colored) eyes.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 115, 116, 152 *'Hair:' Unknown *'Eyes:' Brown *'Relationships:' Richard Troy; Eve Dallas (daughter) *'Occupation:' Prostitute *'Aliases:' Sylvia Prentiss, Sarajo Whitehead, Sandra Millford, Sandi Millford, Sister Susan Devon mentioned in New York to Dallas *'Age:' approximately 55 when killed in New York to Dallas late summer/ early autumn 2060 Description *She wore perfume, cosmetics, and wigs: golden hair, so shiny and pretty, long and curly; or bright red hair.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 113, 114 *She had white hands with painted red nailsImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 115 and her brown eyes, painted gold on the lids, were full of hate.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 116 Personality *In Eve's dream/memory, when Stella caught Eve playing with her cosmetics, wigs, and shoes, Stella slapped her and called her a stupid little bitch.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 114 History *Stella said she never wanted Eve in the first place; she said having Eve was Rich's idea.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 115 **In Reunion in Death, Eve said, "He never called me by name. Because I didn't have one. I remember that now. They didn't bother to give me a name because I wasn't a child to them. I was a thing."Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 221 *Stella says men paid for her for sex when she was 12 (c.2017, last days of Urban Wars) and she did Good Samaritan Gambit (lifting wallets) when she was kid.New York to Dallas Criminal Activity *A junkie-whoreImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 114, 116; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 251 who whored for money and drugs. That was okay with Richard but, what wasn't okay with him, was that she wanted to ditch Eve and be rid of her. He said he had an investment in Eve.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 153 **Richard Troy was going to whore Eve out. Nothing like young pussy, he said, so Eve better learn to take it without the whining and crying. He had an investment in her, and she was going to pay off. They were going to start in Dallas, because Eve was eight and that was old enough to start carrying her weight.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 221 *Three or four-year-old Eve knew her mother took 'medicine' (drugs) every day; sometimes more than once a day. Sometimes it made Stella sleepy, sometimes it made her want to dance and dance.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 114, 152 **Stella was nicer when she wanted to dance - even though her laughing was scary, it was better than the yelling or the slapping.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 114 *Stella and Rick tried to be careful of the soundproofing as they wanted to avoid any social workers.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 115 Interesting Facts *Eve has little memory of her motherImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 115, 116; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 250 though she knows that, by the time Eve was eight, Stella was gone.Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 251 *Eve wasn't allowed in the room where Rick and Stella slept; where Stella brought other men (for sex).Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 113 *Richard Troy called her 'Stel'; she called Richard 'Rich'.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 115, 116 *Stella hated Eve with a gut-deep hate;Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 152 she hated the fact of Eve existing. Eve said that if Stella had been there when her father raped her, she didn't think Stella would have cared one way or the other.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 102 *Stella was a junkie and a whore and Eve's father ran the show.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 298 References Stella Stella Stella